


Day 28: Roleplay

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [28]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Genie!John - Freeform, Kitten!Paul, M/M, McLennon, Ridiculous Photoshoots, Roleplay, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: After another one of their ridiculous photo shoots, John decides to steal the genie costume he had been wearing for it, having noticed just how much Paul seemed to like him in it.





	Day 28: Roleplay

Paul couldn’t look away from his boyfriend when he turned around to face him. Even though, this photo shoot was rather ridiculous with these outfits, Paul had to admit that they at least gave them all some very nice outfits. Well, John at least. And he didn’t mind being a kitten either, since John always called him that when they were cuddling and he purred. But John… John looked absolutely amazing and incredibly sexy in that genie costume. Or that is what Paul guessed it was.  

"So?" John asked as he spun around once so Paul could look at him from all sides, "how do I look?"

Pauls swallowed thickly and thought of dead kittens and old people in swimming suits as he felt his dick twits at the sight John was giving him. He could not afford to get a boner right now. This suit would be rather revealing if he would and that one interview had been bad enough. Paul hated John for giving him hard-ons at inconvenient times.

"F-fantastic," he answered with a slight stammer. John looked up at him with a knowing look on his face, and Paul blushed. Luckily, George dragged Ringo out off a separate dressing room just in time, before John could comment on it.

"Come on, Richie. You look fine!" George grunted, but a big ball of fake-looking fur, that Paul supposed was Richie, continued to struggle.

"No, I don’t! You all look good. And I’m here being a fucking bear or something. Hell, I can’t even tell what I am! Can’t I wear something else? They always give me the bad suits and costumes," the ball of fur complained, but George, who was dressed as Peter Pan or Robin Hood or something, wouldn’t have any of it and just threw Ringo onto a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hell! John’s dressed as a fucking genie and Paul as an adorable little cat. Why can’t I wear something nice?!" Ringo complained from the chair as he finally saw that John and Paul were in the room as well.

"Stop whining. It’s just a photo shoot. Besides, you’re a cute little bear. I’m sure lots of girls want to take you back to the zoo. Or Africa," John told Ringo in a somewhat patronizing way. Paul snickered and walked over to his friend.

"Bears don’t live in Africa, John," he told him.

"Well, they should and one will soon," John replied with a shrug, grinning at Ringo.

"Fuck you guys," Ringo shot at them and crossed his arms over his chest before going into a sulk. The other three just rolled their eyes and started fixing their appearance for a bit before they were called in for the shoot.

"You look pretty fuckable, too, you know," John whispered into Paul’s ear with a wink as they walked through the door, following Brian to wherever they were supposed to go. Paul blushed and just pocked John’s side. John merely grinned and Paul knew he was doomed. He had always been like an open book to John.

***

When Paul finally dropped John off at his house in London, John invited him in saying that Cynthia was away for the next couple of hours. Having been teased by John the whole day, since the older man had noticed how Paul couldn’t keep his eyes off him while he was wearing that genie costume, Paul said “yes” with a lick over his lips. He only noticed the bag John was carrying with him, when they were already in the house.

"What’s that?" Paul asked as he leaned against the wall and waited for John to take off his shoes.

"A little something I thought would make things a bit more interesting," John told him with a grin. Paul frowned at that and picked up the back. He gasped as he saw what was inside.

"You fucking _stole_ your costume?!" he asked with shock. John snickered and walked over to Paul. He stroked his cheek, making Paul look up at him.

"I know you like it when I wear it. I wanted to do something special for you," he said with a apologetic and sad pout.

"You shouldn’t have stolen it," Paul muttered. But with one last look inside the bag and into John’s eyes, the younger man was sold. He leaned up, placed his hand at the back of John’s head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Fuck me…" he whispered as John broke away for air. He didn’t have to say that twice.

***

Paul couldn’t believe what they were doing. John had put on the outfit again and was now waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. And Paul had put on a little cat thing that John had giving to him as a joke for his last birthday. In private of course. It seemed strange now that they hadn’t used it before. It was completely black and it fitted him as a tight, short dress that came just over his bum. If he would bend over, it would hide pretty much nothing. It came with a pair of black shorts, but Paul decided to leave them off. The outfit came with a pair of cat ears and a tail, which was attached to the piece of clothing. Paul gave himself the once over one last time before taking a deep breath and open the door to the bedroom.

The room was only lit by a bunch of candles and Paul supposed also a few that were scented, because the whole room had a nice smell. John was sitting on the bed completely dressed. He even had his boots on. Paul got hard right away.

"Hello, my kitten," John greeted him with a toothy smile. Paul blushed and dropped to his knees before crawling over to his lover. John smirked and leaned forward. He lifted Paul up easily as the man was near the bed and pulled him on his lap by Paul’s naked thigh and left hand.

"I like this one better on you," John whispered into Paul’s ear and took the earlobe between his teeth to nibble on.  Paul chuckled and tipped his head back at the feeling, exposing his neck. John pulled away and kissed his way down Paul’s neck until he found the man’s blood vein and sucked on it. Paul felt himself getting dizzy already.

"My sweet little kitten. I adore you so. Come here," John whispered, before sinking his teeth down Paul’s flesh and feeling Paul’s pulse quicken. Paul groaned and he went limp in John’s arms as John moved a hand to the front of Paul’s leg and moved up, under the shirt-like dress until it came by Paul’s erection. John chuckled at Paul’s obvious enthusiasm and rolled them over carefully.  Paul arched his back as John took a firm hold of his erection and started to jerk him off in a slow, steady rhythm. Paul moaned under the older man’s touch and spread his legs for John, telling him that way he needed to go on.

"I shall tease you no longer," John told Paul and smirked at him before kissing him again and moving his hand down, far between Paul’s thighs. Carefully and slowly he circled Paul’s entrance, making Paul breath heavily. John, however, gasped as he felt his finger slide right into the younger man without much pressure.

"You… You’re…" John stammered as he pulled away and looked Paul straight in the eyes. Paul smiled wickedly at him and rolled his hip up, letting John’s finger slide in deeper.

"All ready to go. Make me purr," Paul cooed and he wrapped his legs around John’s waist without even giving one single warning. John kissed Paul again, this time far more sloppy and moved Paul’s hands to his trousers and let Paul unzip it and take out his erect cock.

"Need this… inside of me," Paul breathed and John nodded, taking his fingers back and coating up his own dick with the lube on his fingers before positioning himself at Paul and slowly starting to push in. Paul groaned and threw his head back at the slight burn that was so much more intense and made it so much more better.

***

John fucked Paul nice and slow, taking his time and wrapping his arms around the other man as he held him close. And Paul let him. He hugged him back and whimpered repeatedly into his ear whenever John hit his prostate. The light of the candles worked magically for the mood. It made John feel much more relaxed and he loved the way Paul’s fine body looked in that light. It highlighted his best features and the way the man moved on that bed right now as he fucked him, was unbelievable. Paul dug his fingernails deep into John's back and purred like a cat over and over again. John grabbed Paul’s hips and slammed himself into the younger man a little harder as he took a hold of Paul’s leaking erection and started wanking him vigorously until the younger boy came with one loud, helpless cry. John stared at Paul as he came, watching his every move and trying to print it inside his head so he has something to do when he was bored. Just so that he wouldn’t say anything he wasn’t supposed to say.

After Paul spend his last drop, John pulled out, took a hold of himself and moved up Paul’s body until his dick was looking straight at Paul’s face, as if he was aiming. Paul opened his mouth to say so, but it was already too late. With just a few strokes John came too and coated Paul’s face with his spunk. It even got into the younger man’s hair and cat ears. Paul purred and pulled John down onto him until he caught his breath.

"I love you, my kitten," John breathed heavily.

"I should put you in a lamp so you only belong to me," Paul replied with a grin, making John chuckle.

"Ha, you wish," he replied. Paul turned his face to him with a big smile on his face. John kissed it right off of him again.

"Round two in a few seconds," he told him as they pulled away again. Paul laughed at John’s ambitious goal. John didn’t mind and just smiled as he waited with Paul draped over his chest.


End file.
